


[podfic] No Less Unthinkable

by Annapods



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (except for Yuuri's sex life), (wait a minute do we actually know anything about that), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, During Canon, Feels, Katsuki Yuuri Character Study, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Pre-Canon, lots of feels, not by much but still over 10h
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: In which Katsuki Yuuri fights a losing battle with chronic anxiety, the quadruple Salchow, and his own judgment four drinks in — but wins the war.Written byRageprufrock.





	[podfic] No Less Unthinkable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Less Unthinkable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643403) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> … I’m not used to binge-posting. This was supposed to last me two months of nicely-fed tumblr queue, and instead here we are. Blame twitter (you know who you are).

 

 **Download and streaming:** dropbox: mp3 ([chapter 1](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/6ldgl4tjdff2m9g/AAA63fBnU7g7CzKbn6ZUsJq_a?dl=0) \- [chapter 2](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/l7ildypht0q6ejh/AAA_zXzIrjQ6JfM_RqVJNLUOa?dl=0) \- [chapter 3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/zxp8fbhw21kkanh/AACBXqj1rNzQ3jbT5CyOSO3Ma?dl=0)) - [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/avn0ldpgk4ed179/%5BYOI%5D%20No%20Less%20Unthinkable.m4b?dl=0)

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Free comment starters:** 1\. Best conveied emotion  
2\. Otayuri in this fic/canon  
3\. Your preferences for long pods (edit/format)

 **Notes:** this was recorded in August, a few days before I left for Canada. It was recorded in less than two days, and is the embodiment of “quantity over quality”. Like, seriously, I didn’t even stop to check how to pronounce Seung Gil’s name. Proceed at your own risks.

Thanks to Rageprufrock for giving blanket permission to podfic!

Also, all the screenshots in the covers are from the YOI wikia.

 

 

[Chapter 1 – Part 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/snl7sr9gyts7rdl/%5BYOI%5D%20No%20Less%20Unthinkable%20-%201%20Before%20%281%29.mp3?dl=0)

 

[Chapter 1 – Part 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wjjym5yikfakxs0/%5BYOI%5D%20No%20Less%20Unthinkable%20-%201%20Before%20%282%29.mp3?dl=0)

 

[Chapter 1 – Part 3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dr8qg4ubd2bcs0k/%5BYOI%5D%20No%20Less%20Unthinkable%20-%201%20Before%20%283%29.mp3?dl=0)

 

[Chapter 1 – Part 4](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sfybo83mrcla0qg/%5BYOI%5D%20No%20Less%20Unthinkable%20-%201%20Before%20%284%29.mp3?dl=0)

 

[Chapter 1 – Part 5](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y9drdb1dy2lh1jd/%5BYOI%5D%20No%20Less%20Unthinkable%20-%201%20Before%20%285%29.mp3?dl=0)

 

[Chapter 1 – Part 6](https://www.dropbox.com/s/86v4emi64gpjjwm/%5BYOI%5D%20No%20Less%20Unthinkable%20-%201%20Before%20%286%29.mp3?dl=0)

 

 

 

[Chapter 2 – Part 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vtajys4p1sqs68d/%5BYOI%5D%20No%20Less%20Unthinkable%20-%202%20After%20%281%29.mp3?dl=0)

 

[Chapter 2 – Part 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2hiqua5ej86z9t0/%5BYOI%5D%20No%20Less%20Unthinkable%20-%202%20After%20%282%29.mp3?dl=0)

 

[Chapter 2 – Part 3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hxdpg37s6co72wg/%5BYOI%5D%20No%20Less%20Unthinkable%20-%202%20After%20%283%29.mp3?dl=0)

 

[Chapter 2 – Part 4](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6psx7sczg4y23v0/%5BYOI%5D%20No%20Less%20Unthinkable%20-%202%20After%20%284%29.mp3?dl=0)

 

[Chapter 2 – Part 5](https://www.dropbox.com/s/55xadz74hp21eyy/%5BYOI%5D%20No%20Less%20Unthinkable%20-%202%20After%20%285%29.mp3?dl=0)

 

[Chapter 2 – Part 6](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xs0cdtpfhzlqgh7/%5BYOI%5D%20No%20Less%20Unthinkable%20-%202%20After%20%286%29.mp3?dl=0)

 

 

 

[Chapter 3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lz6pwpw1dyovyu6/%5BYOI%5D%20No%20Less%20Unthinkable%20-%203%20Epilogue%20And%20the%20Ever%20After.mp3?dl=0)

 

[Blooper](https://www.dropbox.com/s/to5fdbmozbz4o3p/%5BYOI%5D%20No%20Less%20Unthinkable%20-%20Blooper.mp3?dl=0)

 


End file.
